swn_crywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Revenant Corps
The Revenant Corps is one of many major corporations found in the Helios Rho Sector. Officially, they are a Private Military Company (PMC) that produces clones, which serve as “conflict solutions.” Their headquarters is located on the planet Decima, in the Elkano System (Hex #0908). They were founded during the Reclamation War, and were both the primary reason the Meridian Pact was able to prevail and the deciding factor in granting the Commonwealth of Humanity independence from the Solaris Imperium. Motto A tongue-in-cheek reference to the old pre-Scream expression of “memento mori.” It's purpose is twofold: a word of warning to the unfortunate souls that fight them, and a playful reminder aimed at future contractors and donors. Clones The soldiers that make up the total force of the Revenant Corps are genetically engineered beings that are identical in physical appearance to the donor of their genetic material. While the technology used to mass produce them in a quick, efficient way is a protected secret, geneticists have theorized that in order to create a clone, samples of genetic code must be drawn from a subject's cells, duplicated and implanted into donor cells. These donor cells would then grow, divide and eventually gestate in artificial wombs, filled with nutrients and organic catalysts. By altering the nutrients and catalyst solutions that the cells received, physical attributes and maturation rates of the resulting clone could be influenced. Being brought into life fully grown, the clones would lack the personality of their donor. As such, a form of accelerated education is required during their growth period to teach them language, basic mannerisms, and everyday skills as well as practical knowledge like gun maintenance and emergency medical training. Perhaps due to the constraints of technology, most clone soldiers are human; however, reports have indicated sightings of kintojan and taask’ soldiers in the field. All clones have the corporations distinctive logo tattooed on their necks to indicate their clone status, and remind them that they belong to their creators Rumors indicate that their research team is close to discovering a way to selectively engineer for psionic abilities. Joining the Revenant Corps Becoming a soldier of the Revenant Corps is impossible unless you’re dead. Prior to your death you have the option of signing over rights to all of your genetic material in exchange for a monthly stipend of marks. For this reason, many people of low financial means make up the majority of donors. When a donor signs a contract they are given a biomonitor bracelet, which, upon their death, will notify a Revenant Corps representative from the nearest available medical facility to assist in processing the body. Hiring the Revenant Corps An individual or a group can hire Revenants for a wide array of services ranging from private security to Search and Rescue and, of course, planetary scale warfare. In order to diversify their revenue streams the Revenant Corps has also come up with a variety of programs that have cemented their supremacy over freelance work in the sector. Most contracting is done on Decima or with a representative at major medical facilities, where a private member may consult with the Revenant Corps in safety and confidentiality. History During the Meridian-Imperial conflict colloquially known as the “Reclamation War” by the Solaris Imperium or “War for Human Independence” by everyone else, the Revenant Corps played a major role in assisting the Commonwealth of Humanity cement their alliance with the other major races of the Meridian Pact. At the apex of the war, the leaders of the Commonwealth were approached by a group of business savvy scientists and a project was started to begin making clone soldiers. With an influx of fully trained, genetically enhanced soldiers pushed to the frontlines, the Meridian Pact was able to win with no additional casualties. The researchers leading the project fled shortly after. Eventually, they commercialized and the Revenant Corps was founded. In recent news, an escaped Revenant soldier was found on Anthos, a harvest moon located on the frontier of Meridian Space. In accordance with Meridian laws, the clone was "retired" by the Meridian Pacts first human Envoy agents. This incident served as reinforcement towards advocacy groups demanding that the Revenant Corps be disbanded and that clones be given rights. Approximately three weeks after the Crusade had been called by the Faith of Light, Chairman Sørensen personally met with a Masked Mother of the Holy Order of the Void on neutral ground. Nobody outside of that meeting knows the nature of what was discussed but shortly after, Revenant Corps starships and commandos were immediately mobilized to the frontline of the conflict on Quell. Hierarchy Omar Sørensen As Chairman of the Revenant Corps’ Board of Directors, Mr. Sorensen wields supreme executive power. Leadership from the Chairman is needed only in extreme cases of urgency or company-affecting decisions, leading to rare appearances and a very hands-off management in Revenant affairs.